For utility companies focusing on gas, water and heating supply, increasing demands are being placed on improving the performance and therefore also the efficiency and effectiveness of the operation of this supply. Increasing energy costs, a call for continuously improving the quality of the supply, the consideration of carbon dioxide emissions, as well as the implementation of corresponding measures for reducing these carbon dioxide emissions is reasons for these increasing demands.
Known utilities use of network simulation systems is widespread in energy supply companies and is the standard in the operation of water networks. In respect of the operation of water networks, hydraulic simulation models provide, inter alia, the calculation of pressures, flows, flow rates, tank fill levels, and parameters for the water quality and the quality of the infrastructure with respect to lines or individual nodes in a water network.
Hydraulic simulations are likewise used for planning purposes in respect of specific scenarios. They can be used for simulating short-term operations, such as user interventions, but also for analyzing long-term strategic decisions, such as network expansions. The simulation models are calibrated by virtue of measured values from field measurements being fed at continuous intervals and model parameters being matched. As a result, the characteristic behavior of the real network is intended to be represented. Furthermore, changes to the network configuration and topology of the water network should be regularly incorporated in the simulation model. The purpose of the calibration is to match the theoretical model to the real network.
In addition, the prior art has disclosed methods for optimizing the operation of water networks in which cost-optimal flow charts for pumps, valves and preparatory work are calculated. Such a method is disclosed, for example, in “Using a GAMS modelling environment to solve network scheduling problems”, B. Ulanicki, P. L. M. Bounds, J. P. Rance, Measurement+Control, Volume 32, May 1999, pages 110-115. The determination is performed based on a target function, the physical structure of the respective network, systems of mathematical equations, physical and operational boundary conditions, and real-time measurements.
The functionality of optimization and use planning of pumps, valves, reservoirs, stores is not supported by network simulation systems since the focus of the use of such systems and the knowledge for setting up and configuring this optimization functionality differs greatly from what is used in developing simulation models. Therefore, in many cases additional techniques, specific algorithms or solvers for algorithms can be used in order to solve an optimization problem or an optimization task.
To this extent, at present, if optimization and an establishment of use plans or updating of use plans is desired, there is usually no way past installation of a new system which, in addition to the possibilities of the simulation, also makes it possible to implement optimization computation or calculations.
One disadvantage to these known systems is that investment, which has already been made, cannot be safeguarded and an additional degree of effort and resources should be implemented in order to set up a new, expanded modeling system. Furthermore, new experience in dealing with the new network modeling system should be acquired, which generally involves a loss of efficiency.